


Drugie spotkanie

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝cóż, ja jednak myślę, że wszystko miało swój początek dużo wcześniej; tamtego dnia, gdy zamiast odejście albo powiedzieć coś okropnego, po prostu z tobą zostałam.❞





	Drugie spotkanie

— Ja cię nawet nie znam.

Marinette gryzie wargę i chociaż nie jest to mocne; jej zęby ledwie wbijają się, to i tak ma wrażenie, że do ust, prosto na język i jeszcze dalej, dostaje się krew. Niemalże czuje jej słony smak i musi walczyć ze sobą, żeby przypadkiem nie skrzywić się; jej mina jest już wystarczająco durna od przedziwnych prób jednoczesnego patrzenia i niepatrzenia na Kagami. Jej palce zaczynają boleć, gdy za mocno zaciska je na szkicowniku, ale, niczym z obserwowaniem dziewczyny, ma problem z zaprzestaniem, więc jej palce robią się trochę sine, trochę pręgowate.

Słońce przedziera się przez liście drzew i niemalże roztapia wszelkie chodniki, ławki; przeżera się przez daszek czapki i razi Marinette w oczy. Wcale nie pomaga. Właściwie, mogłaby je kopnąć z frustracji, gdyby nie myśl o późniejszym zamienieniu się w smutną kupkę spalonego żywcem popiołu.

— A czy to problem? — mówi w końcu, a z jej wargi naprawdę leci krew i z pewnością wygląda to ohydnie, bo Kagami odwraca głowę i zamiast na niej, skupia się na szukaniu czegoś w torebce. — Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu.

— Och, nie. Nie nazwałaby tego problemem. — Wyjmuje chusteczkę i podaje ją Marinette. — To tylko nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji. Wiesz, normalnie spotkane drugi raz i do tego w parku, dziewczyny nie oferują mi rozmowy o lamach na księżycu i nie proponują, że mnie narysują.

— Więc tym bardziej powinnaś się zgodzić! To zajmie chwilę, a lamy na księżycu to naprawdę poważny temat!

Nie wie jak, ale oczy Marinette robią się większe, błagalnie i, och, ta dziewczyna po prostu wygląda, jak siedem nieszczęść — jej włosy wypadają z kitek i sterczą we wszystkie strony, krew przesiąka chusteczkę, a czarne plamy od długopisu i makijażu naznaczają oba policzki licznymi plamami. Ubrania ma potargane i zabrudzone; lewą dłoń zdobi szybki szkic jakiejś czapki, prawą jeszcze szybsza notatka do zapamiętania. Jest naprawdę cholernie gorąco i jej dłonie są wilgotne, i wszystko z nich wylatuje; niemożliwym jest to, by narysowała coś teraz, w maksymalnie godzinę albo dwie. A już na pewno nie kogoś. I Kagami naprawdę nie potrafi nie unieść brwi i nie przekrzywić głowy podczas lustrowania jej wzrokiem.

— Jest trochę późno — Kagami mówi powoli, jak do dziecka — a ja dopiero co wracam do domu. I jestem trochę głodna, i...

— Och, w porządku! Mam ciastka. I oranżadę. I jeszcze więcej ciastek! Właściwie mogłabym nimi wykarmić całą armię, ale cóż, nie mam armii, więc albo zjesz je ze mną, albo będę musiała sama i pęknie mi brzuch. Nie chcesz, żeby mój brzuch zrobił  _bum_ , prawda Kagami?

— N i e znam cię.

— Jestem Marinette. Więc? Zostaniesz? Mogę cię narysować? Proszę?

Kagami wzdryga się, bo oto ręce Marinette są na jej mundurku i niszczą jego idealną biel. Dalej jest paskudnie gorąco, podczas gdy w domu czeka na nią chłód wiatraków i klimatyzacji oraz posiłek składający się z pięciu dań i przynajmniej trzech deserów oraz wygodne łóżko w pozbawionym dziecięcych wrzasków pokoju albo rozmowa o szermierce i robieniu herbaty. Nie ma tam żadnych ❝ciastek w przerażających ilościach❞, lam ani dziwnych, poplamionych i roztargnionych dziewczyn. Dlatego odpowiedź jest tylko jedna, chociaż wydobyta z jej ust brzmi dziwnie, nienaturalnie.

— Tylko zrób to dobrze, drugi raz się nie zgodzę!


End file.
